


Blessing in disguise

by x_buffyxspike_x



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, OOC, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_buffyxspike_x/pseuds/x_buffyxspike_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where sometime in S2, Bellamy and Clarke had sex, and for the rest of the season, she was pregnant but didn't know it (because she never had time to dwell on it) and when she returns from wherever she went after the finale, she returns with their baby. Prompt from Tumblr. OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessing in disguise

She’s thought about it in her head over and over. She knows how it happened but she just doesn’t know how she never noticed it. I mean a protruding belly and missed periods are really hard to miss. Why did she miss all the signs?

Clarke looked down at her precious baby boy and ran her fingers over his soft skin. He looks just like Bellamy. Same dark hair and same cute smile. She wanders what he would think if she came back home carrying a little baby in her arms. Would he be a great father or would he deny ever having any type of sexual relationship with Clarke to result in a baby?

Clarke thought about a million different scenarios in her head while she nurtured their sweet baby boy and watched him grow. She moved on with her life for a couple months before she finally had enough and decided to return home. He can’t deny what’s right in his face can he?

She packed lightly for the trip, taking only the necessities and leaving behind all the other things. She wished she could bring home the beautiful cherry wood crib her new found friend had made her but how would she carry it? On her back? So instead, she committed to memory every single corner and every single hand painted flower that was on the crib and stored the image in her mind for safe keeping. Maybe when she got back home Bellamy and Lincoln could come back and get it.

“Are you really sure you’re ready to leave?” Natasha asked Clarke as she folded up a couple baby blankets and stuffed them into Clarke’s bag.

“I’m positive. I can’t keep on living life wondering what Bellamy would do if he knew he had a son walking around in this world. I can’t do that to him.” Clarke replied as she stared down at her sleeping baby. She couldn’t let her son grow up without a father. Not in this world.

Natasha sighed and placed a warm hand on Clarke’s back. “I know. I’m just going to miss you and the little man so much.” A tear fell down Natasha’s face and she quickly wiped it away.

“I’ll miss you to Natasha.” Clarke proclaimed as she grabbed her friend and squeezed her tight. “You’ve helped me so much these past couple of months. I hate to imagine what my life would look like without you.”

Natasha hugged Clarke and nodded her head. She grabbed the backpack sitting on the floor by her feet and handed it to Clarke. “Have a safe trip Clarke and good luck.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

“Almost there.” Clarke whispered, trying not to wake the baby again. She pushed back branch after branch after branch as she walked through the woods. She really just wanted to lay down and sleep for years but Clarke knew that she couldn’t do that. She had more important things to be worrying about then sleeping.

The whole way Clarke once again thought about what Bellamy’s reaction to the baby would be. You would think three months was a sufficient amount of time for her to work out all the doubts in her mind but no, they just kept flooding into her mind, clouding her judgement. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew everything would be ok but she just couldn’t believe it. Nothing ever worked out how she wanted it to.

Clarke started walking slower when she knew she had finally reached the outer edges of their camp. The sound of laughter and conversation filled Clarke’s ears and she pushed on further. She made it to the end of the tree line and ducked behind a few bushes as she looked towards the camp, searching for Bellamy but also for her friends and her mother. She didn’t realize how much she missed everyone until she reached the camp. She spotted Raven a short distance away and sucked in a deep breath, preparing herself for the worse. Clarke looked down at her baby and smiled. No matter what happened, she knew she would always have the love of her child.

Stepping out from behind the bushes, Clarke began walking towards the camp. A few people turned around to stare at her and smiled. Clarke remained calm, she smiled back and continued walking towards Raven. She was about half way there when Wick, who had noticed Clarke walking towards them, tapped Raven on the shoulder. Raven turned around, eyes wide and a beaming smile on her face.

“Clarke!” She shouted as she ran towards Clarke and the baby, closing the distance between them. “Oh my god Clarke I can’t believe it! Where have you been for all these months?”

“I’ve been around.” Clarke replied as she adjusted the baby in her arms. He wiggled around and yawned.

Coming closer, Raven looked down at the baby in the other girl’s arms and smiled. “And who’s this little guy?” She asked as she reached her hand out to touch his little hand. The baby smiled and grabbed Raven’s finger tightly in his hand.

Clarke took a deep breath. “My son.”

“What?” Raven looked back up at Clarke and raised her eyebrows. “Your son?”

“Yes, my son.” Clarke replied. She looked down at her son a gently rocked him in her arms. “He’s my son.”

“Is this why you left?” Raven asked curiously.

Clarke opened her mouth to speak but quickly stopped when she spotted Bellamy coming out of his tent. Word had spread that Clarke was back in the camp. Her mom would probably be coming to find her next. Clarke watched as Bellamy pushed through the crowd of people and made his way towards her with a beaming smile on his face. Either he saw the baby in Clarke’s arms or he thought it was something else because he took big strides towards her, his smile never leaving his face.

“Earth to Clarke.” Raven waved her hand in front of Clarke’s face. “Is this why you left? Is Bellamy the dad?”

Clarke ignored Raven and started pushing her way through the crowd of people. Bellamy continued doing the same.

“Clarke.” Bellamy whispered when they came in hearing distance of each other.

“Bellamy.”

Bellamy grabbed Clarke in for a hug. She hugged him as best as she could with the baby in her arms.

“Where have you been?” He demanded.

Clarke nodded down at the baby. “Having a baby that’s where I’ve been.”

Bellamy finally looked down at the bundle in her arms. His eyes widened and he hesitantly stepped closer to have a look. “Is he-

“Yours?” Clarke asked, finishing his sentence. Bellamy nodded his head.

“He is.”

“Is this why you left? Where you trying to get away from me?” Bellamy whispered, looking at the ground.

Clarke smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. Bellamy looked up and Clarke saw a few tears glistening in his eyes. “No.” Clarke reassured him. “This isn’t why I left. I just needed some time to think after what happened. I didn’t know I was pregnant until I was already gone.”

“Then why didn’t you come back? I could have been there for you.” Bellamy shouted angrily.

“Because I thought you wouldn’t want him. Wouldn’t want me.”

Bellamy lifted his hand up and pushed Clarke’s chin up so that she was looking at him instead of the ground. “I always want you.” He whispered, a small smile forming on his lips. “I love you.”

Clarke’s heart beat in her chest and a few tears fell from her eyes. “I love you to Bellamy.”

Bellamy grabbed Clarke by her waist, careful of hurting the baby, and pressed his lips to hers. “Can I hold him?” He asked after a minute.

Clarke wiped the tears from her eyes. “Of course you can hold him.” She gently placed the baby in Bellamy’s arms. He held onto his son gently and started rocking him back and forth.

“He’s so small.”

Clarke nodded her head. “He is.”

“What’s his name?” Bellamy asked Clarke as he continued rocking the baby gently back and forth.

“Wells.” Clarke whispered. “His name is wells.”


End file.
